You Found Me
by wondergurl2007
Summary: Nick and Miley both got their feelings hurt, it's about time to fix things instead of hide. Some things never change, especially when you're in love. Song Fanfic of Niley, using the song You Found Me by The Fray. Listen to the song first, it helps.


**A/N: Firstly, no I do NOT picture them singing this. I just thought it would fit in their sentences well and thought it would be pretty cute too.**

**All the words/sentences in **_italics_** are the lyrics btw. :) I would also REALLY suggest listening to the song first. I'm juusstt sayin'!**

* * *

Nick Jonas sat _all alone, smoking his last cigarette_. And his first. Miley Cyrus approached him; her body was limp from exhaustion. He looked up at her in surprise, he had not seen her in over a month, and usually they would meet up very often.

"What's up?" Nick nodded to her and she slowed down her pace.

"Why should you care?" Miley grumbled, taking a quick breath as a pause. He did not hear her; he just looked out into blue the California sky. _"Where you been?"_ Miley asked, trying to restrain from yelling at him.

"_Ask anything…"_ Nick shrugged, dragging on the cigarette. Miley snatched the cigarette right out of his mouth and tossed it to the floor, finally loosing her cool with him.

"_Where were you when everything was falling apart?" _Miley cried. Nick stood up from the staircase, holding onto the rusty blue railing. He looked at her with his dark eyes, the eyes that still did not know how much he hurt her. _"All my days were spent by a telephone. It never rang, and all I needed was a call! And it never came."_ Miley's eyes began to water. Nick had no idea how to reply, he was getting hit by all these senses that he thought he would never feel again. He looked deep into Miley's blue eyes as tears leaked from the corners. He tried to process how she must have felt, but he was finding it too difficult.

Miley saw that he would not reply, and shook her head. She turned away from Nick, and walked in large steps. She suddenly darted across the road when the light was red. Nick stood, now aware of her feelings. It all came to him, so quickly that he found it hard to believe. He had summarized it all into two words, yet stood at the staircase breathless. _Lost and insecure. _Nick put his hands into his pockets, taking out his cell phone. He had not checked his cell phone for ages. He charged it, kept it in his pocket, but kept it on silent and locked. He had so many messages from his friends, and so many messages from Miley. Many of them asked where he was, especially the ones from Miley. He clicked reply to one of Miley's recent texts and began to write to her._ "You found me. You found me."_ Delete.

Miley tried her best to breathe. It was the very least she could do for herself at the time. Miley's finger softly traced the wood of her bedroom floor by her face. She did not want to lie in her bed, she just wanted too feel by herself once more. This was how she wanted to feel, she thought. Just there on the floor, alone. Oh heck, who was she kidding? She felt absolutely terrible, and she needed somebody. Too bad all those 'somebodies' weren't there. The door of her bedroom creaked open, and the sound of leather shoes hit the floor. Miley did not look up, because she already knew whom it was.

"_You found me."_ Miley smiled stupidly, even if she was breaking inside.

"_Lying on the floor."_ Nick observed, adding a little humor in his deathly voice. He gave a short snort of almost inaudible laughter, which Miley silenced.

"_Where were you?" _Asked Miley, cutting to the chase.

"_Just a little late." _Nick grunted, closing the door behind him.

"_In the end, everyone ends up alone."_ Miley said softly into the wooden floor. Footsteps approached her, and she shut her eyes. Miley did not want to see Nick's face at that point in time. "Tell me, Nick, what was going through your mind a month ago?" Asked Miley out of the blue. Nick took a deep breath, fixing his hair as he sat down on her bed. He put his elbows to his knees, and put his chin in his hands.

"I thought nothing of it. But now," Nick started, breathing slow, afraid of crying. "But now, I just think…" Nick looked out Miley's window, to avoid looking at the peaceful teenager lying on her bedroom floor. Just as shattered as he was. _"Losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be."_ Nick breathed, feeling a lot of weight off his chest. "I don't want that to happen." He ended softly, licking his dry lips nervously.

"_Why'd you have to wait?"_ Miley asked, pushing a clear point. There was a silence between them, as Nick thought for a moment. Nick tried his best to come up with a good reply for being a bad boyfriend.

"Well, I guess I just – "

" – _I've been calling for years and years and years and years."_ Miley half laughed, cutting passed him. Nick smiled slightly, still afraid to show his affection for her. Then, Miley slowly transformed back to being serious. _"And you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters." _Miley murmured, finally deciding to look up at Nick. His heart sunk at the sound of the truth escaping Miley's pursed lips. _"You've got some kind of nerve, taking all I want."_ Miley pushed herself up on the floor, so that she sat upright, facing Nick. Her hair was perfectly tousled, her heart was perfectly broken.

"I never meant to hurt you." Said Nick, twisting a ring on his finger.

"You didn't?" Miley mumbled, trying to show minimum emotion. Although, this failed very much.

"Miley," Nick began, expressing a smirk at the corners of his mouth. "I love you." He confessed rather abruptly in a low voice. Miley was taken aback, and her heart gave a surprising jerk. Nick smiled weakly. Although, that smile was a smile that Miley had never seen him do before.

"You know you broke my heart, right?" Miley asked, still a bit confused at the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"You know you broke mine?" Nick asked right back, nervously playing with his hands. Miley smiled in the moment, her heart became whole again, staring at the bewildering Nick. Each piece or her heart picking itself up, and gluing itself back to the center. "You love me too, don't you?" Nick asked, knowing the answer already but just wanting to clarify.

"I love you too, idiot." Miley grinned, untying his shoelace. He pursed his lips at her, seeing his untied shoelace. Miley laughed at him and flicked his ankle playfully. Without another word, she lay back down on the floor, not a single hair on her head out of place. Nick tied his shoelace back up, and took a deep breath. He slid off her bed, and lay right next to her on the floor. He wasn't used to the hard, wood beneath him, but it soon became comfortable. He put his hands behind his head, looking up at the spinning fan on Miley's ceiling. Miley scooted over beside him, rested her head in his shoulder, putting a hand on his chest.

"You want to drive out?" Nick asked subtly, looking down at her. She smiled, feeling her cheeks beginning to blush as her boyfriend looked at her like some sort of God.

"Where are we going to go?" Miley asked, playing with his collar sweetly. He shrugged, crooking his eyebrow as he did so.

"I don't know." He confessed with a sigh. "Where ever it is, we're going there together." Said Nick, making Miley feel as special as she already was. "It's you and me, babe. It'll always be you and me."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :) You can also follow me on Twitter via the username: AliWeil**

**xoxo**

**-wondergurl2007**


End file.
